Ark 25/Episode 06: A Transcendence between Life and Death
imgoaa.jpeg 12:59:53 AM Sad Shark: Within the familiar oceans.. Kodi was layed out in the oceans waters... laying there lifeless for a moment... wounds of the crucifiction.. on her hands.. and feet.. though the water remained calm as the currents of the waves remained flat..Thus.. a bright light soon overcame the ocean... it was neon blue...A light that you can see miles away...Fins soon swarmed around the lifeless female.. each Shark of different speices... would circle around her.. though they weren't gonna munch down on her.. Soon.. The Queen of Sharks.. Aura.. raised from Kodi's body....."..My Child.. You have much to learn.. much to grow... The Gods..must think you deserve another chance..." Rutela looked up at the sky as it grew heavy.. gray clouds crossed the skyview.. while it soon began to pour.. rain hovered only over the ocean... "I..see.. So it seems you do deserve another chance.. Child... Though this is your last time being saved.. from death...I understand...Kodi.. will live... once more.. Being crucified.. as if she was the Son of a God.. dying for peoples sins.. Therefore.. being a Martyr.. she had seen the Trancendence.. of death.. thus she is inbetween both heaven and hell.." The Queen of Sharks.. hovered over her.. while cupping the bright water...The female began to sing an ancient sharks serenade.. spoken in the Sharks Language.. as she sang the driplets of bright blue water.. dripped into Kodi's open mouth.. The sharks.. then stopped swarming though only to form a bright blue circle... The circle bursted upwards to the sky.. as if it was a messenger from the gods... Her eyes an mouth began to glow brightly.. while her body hovered off from the oceans waters... Rutela raised her webbed hands up to the sky.. while she kept on singing.. her voice was like a soft soothing harp... The blonde's female's hair began to grown in a length till it eached her ankles... her pale skin began to go back to her original porcelain skin.. while the blood soon pumped an flowed into her body her heart started to beat slowly.. thus bursting back an forth.. while the blood flowed within her heart.... Thus The shark-like female fluttered her bright oceanic eyes open.. while hovering upwards.. looking around not being sure where she is.... Though as she looked around.. SPirits of the sharks swarmed around her.. She seen Renzoku, and Her Father's oni as well.. "My Child.. Welcome to Life once more.. " Rutela raised her hand toward her, as Kodi soon brought her hand toward her.. causing a bright flash that came across the ocean....The spirts of the sharks soon disappeared along with the sharks swimming away.. The Queen of Sharks soon flowed within back into the blondes body... while her feet soon touched the shore.. the waves grew heavy.. hitting her ankles... The blonde female opened her eyes as soon as the flash was over..Standing there naked.. she eye'd her body filled with scars along with her crucifciton wounds were now healed but left deep scars.. 1:05:43 AM Sad Shark: Thus Two years have passed.. The city hasn't been built at all.. though.. Kodi and Jackie had lost contact after her child was born...Not being together as well.. she sat there by the shore in her seaweed..stick made home...all she ate was fish, raw or cooked.. Her transcending blue eyes.. relfected from her reflection..tears fell down her cheeks.. while she looked up at the blue sky.."Again.. I lay here alone... alone for me to stay in a hallowed imaginitive place in my mind...I don't mind it.. not at all..." She had a faint smile upon her porcelain face..She stood up.. wearing some black ripped tights. along with a black muscle shirt that was also torn.. Hearng footsteps behind her.. she stood up a bit cautious.. only to see Nathan,Cody,Cessair,Chise and Ueta.. Ueta passed all of the group along with Cody coming at her as well.. only to tackle her down into the sand.. they're eyes filled with tears.."K-Kodi ! It can't be t-this must be a dream!" Cody would stare into his counterparts eyes.. while he wiped a tear from her thumb.. she looked rather pure toward the broad blonde male.. "Yeah chubs.. its been awhile it has been.. Jailbird you alright too.. along with Nathan.. and... wheres coco?" Kodi looked over at her gay flamboyant friend.. with tears within his honey colored eyes.."He.. didn't survive..." The shark like female stood up while the group looked down.. She sighed an looked down..."I..see.." Chise then soon ran toward her and placed a hand on her shoulder...Nodding to her... Cessair scoffed a bit while coming up to her younger siblings.."We just need to surv-" Stopping herself.. she noticed the C-section cut on her stomach.."Wheres your child..?" Kodi looked away while she cleared her throat.. which ment that she did not want to talk about it... "Thats not important now.. it isnt...we need to sort things out together.. so... lets just do our thing now..." Cessair pulled out a large amount of pills..Tossing it over to Kodi.. she caught it in midair.. only to pour down 10 pills in her mouth.. before slipping her bag into the middle of her cleavage for later... As the group was conversating...Gomon, The Relative of the three siblings.. and the person who had killed off Anatsu.. would of been laying amongst the oceans waters.. wave after wave.. hit his sleeping body.. it seemed he had been laying out resting his body that seemed to be in top shape.. though his mind has not rest.. ever since the brutality.. His brother Shark placed upon.. His visor covered his shut eyes.. while the water around him became blackened. from his strong power... Though he eyes soon flared up while, lashing out from the dark waters..bringing the attention of Kodi and company 1:07:20 AM Sad Shark: Her blue eyes widened.. while he stood amongst the black water.."This.. This.." She remembered the fight with her Father Shark.... hencing the sticky black substance.. Gomon..Soon scanned over at the three females.."Ah so theres three of you.. Patheic.. bloodlines of the Torabaasu's.." The shark-like female looked at her friends.."Get out of here now..." Cessair shook her head.."NO! you can't fight him on-" Kodi gave her this glare.. which the older female nodded.. fleeing with Chise,Ueta, and Nathan.. Cody stayed beside her.. while the long blonde haired female stared up at him.."Becareful.. Sharkbait..." "Understood.. Jailbird.. Don't worry I'll try to make it out.." The broad muscular male understood that this was a battle between family.."Well,Well Well.. The main child.. that Shark was so fonded about... I can feel your power.. Rather.. Strong.. filled with anger.. and despair.." Kodi scoffed while she soon walked ontop of the black water.. stepping toward the blonde tall male.."Well... If it isn't Uncle Torabaasu.. Thought my father killed the whole lot of you" Gomon sneered his serated teeth while yelling out with anger.."IF IT WASN'T FOR YOUR FATHER YOU WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ALIVE nor the lot of You.. Remember Anatsu.. Aww.. you were weeping with tears for your younger brother.. " Her eyes widened... hearing about Anatsu... Her body was shaking..from the sudden build up to destroy her Uncle.. that would be cackling.. louder and louder.. She gritted her teeth.. only to dash at him in atleast 95 mph .. whle smashing her hand into the black sticky substance... grasping it within her palm.. forming into a orb.. she lashed out her hand directly into the mid-gastric of his body... which Gomon sooned swayed his body to right... literally.. missing the spinning orb that would of smashed within his body causing the mercury like waters to be smashed within the gullicks of his stomach. Her eyes widened, While Gomon soon grasped her wrist.. pulling her toward his direction.. only to literally smash his free hand straight into her face full front.. causing her nose to get busted along with her lip as well.. blood spurted out her mouth while blood trailed down each of her nostrils.. the force of the punch caused her to fly back atleast 10 feet ! with force... The tall broad Torabaasu male.. stomped his foot causing the ocean to become dense.. causing the female to smash onto the densed water like it was a hard floor.. She gritted her teeth.. hitting her back first.. causing a major/minor sprain ont the middle of her spine.. She gasped.. while slowly getting back up on her feet...While she noticed in her fall that the sand was drenched in water before Gomon densed it up.. She scoffed.. while the muddy sand.. began to rise up.. forming and sculpting into five clones of her.. While they soon ran ontop of the densed water terrain.. only to have them surround The blonde muscular man..Only to group attack him at once.. As the swarmed him.. Kodi seperated the liquids off of the sand... while a stream of water swarmed around her.. as it densed up only to form a shark like serpant.. Thus Rutela cracked within her causing the power within the waters.. to grow out legs and arms... forming into a larger beast... roaring at her Uncle.. Just as the clones were about to swarm a attack.. a beast came from the densed water. It was black large and massive.. he brought his blackened arm at the clones.. dispersing them back into sandy mush.. 1:09:05 AM Sad Shark: Her blue transcending eyes widened... staring up at the beast.. it was larger than her fathers water made serpants.. it towered over her.. Gomon soon jumped up while landing on it's shoulder.. before he inserted his hand into the mecury watery substance of the beast..."Come on.. Show me what the other side of the disgraced Torabaasu's can do.." Kodi soon jumped up.. landing onto her beasts shoulder... Though Rutela would soon speak.."Go within the beast child..." The blonde female.. soon made her way inside the beast.. while she went into the middle of it's torso.. While she set herself in a fetal position.. something within her.. caused the water made beast.. to glow rather brightly... Her eyes stayed open.. while it seemed her eyes transcended... Gomon's beast soon ran at Kodi's straight forth.. while it smashed its body directly into hers... Causing The Martyr's beast to stumble a bit.. before grasping the blackened monster's arm.. pulling him forth. only to backflip it behind her monster..She caused the beast to roar... before being engulfed into the arms of the black monster.. beast... causing her's to go backwards.. while he pinned her beast down..Manuevering it so his beast would be ontop of hers... Gomon soon yelled..."Your nothing but trash... Niece..." the beast.. soon threw up amongst her beast.. infecting her water shark made beast with mercury... Which the blonde man backflipped off his beast.. only to snap his fingers... causing the beast to burst.. causing a large explosion.. bringing force down on Kodi an the beasts.. bringing hers down hard... The blonde female layed on the densed waters.. while she was engulfed in mercury.. The force.. brought her body to be drenched in her blood..... dripping from her hair.. body clothes... weakened.. Though something was off.. Gomon thought it be over.. while he spoke.."And there is the end.. of your pity.. family.. two more-" His statement been interrupted by his black watery substance... to drench onto Kodi.. causing her hair to stain black... along with streams of sticky dark substance.. with skull faces to float around her... The blonde female soon stood up... with no hesitation... her left eye were crimson red as the other stayed back to her orignial color..... while she kept an emotionless face upon her face... Gomon took a step back a bit startled.. while she started to walk forth in a rather creepy status.. While he started to lash out black orbs.. directly at her direction.. only to have them blocked off by the floating black skulls.. causing the orbs to explode in mid-air... Gomon was astonished.. before she stood there right before him.. while speaking in a calm impression.. just like her father Shark.."All you care about is revenge.. thus revenge will get you no-where..." With that she squinted her eyes.. causing her black mercy substance.. to swarm around him causing him to scream in pain.. she raised him up in a coffin like state.. while raising her right blood drenched hand... Before squeezing literally the life out of him..while she caused explosions within the substance around him.. causing blood to spray over.. The blonde female.. she took a deep breath.. as her Uncles blood sprayed upon her body.. while she flung her relatives body far as 100 feet straight into the depths of the ocean... She stood there.. placing her hand back down.. while the black waters.. became clear.. while her eye reverted back to blue.. she stood there.. as she looked up at the sky.. feeling her mind and soul become rather calm... While she spoke in a soothing tone.. mixed with a raspy like voice.."Father... Thank you..." With that she fell backwards.. collasping onto the ground as the power of her energy and chi was all out.. only blackness came back as the Shark was unconcious.. Category:Ark 25